


Enamorado de momentos

by PokeStand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mucho fluff al final, agnst, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - DirkJake "― Me gustas. ―Se quedaron en un largo silencio, ya que la seriedad de Dirk hizo que a Jake no le cupiera ni una duda de que aquello no era una broma." Donde Dirk se confiesa y su relación de amistad con Jake se vuelve una mierda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamorado de momentos

― Roxy.

La aludida se mordió el labio. Estaba en problemas.

El rubio parecía agitado, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta allí. Parecía albergar cierta desesperación, casi pánico.

― ¿Sí, Dirk? ―Preguntó haciéndose la tonta, sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a reprocharle.

― Que-mierda-le-dijiste-a-Jake.

― ¿Hum? ¿Sobre qué?

― ¡¡Sobre lo que sabes!! ¿¿Qué le dijiste??

― Eh... no he hablado con él.

Dirk pareció confundido, y luego aliviado.

― Solo he hablado con Jane, ya sabes.

Dirk enarcó una ceja. Todavía sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza a causa de la casi crisis que acaba de tener. Por supuesto, su amiga no era tan idiota como para decirle a Jake sobre sus sentimientos ocultos durante todos estos años. Claro que no.

El pensar lo contrario por poco le dio un infarto y le hizo recorrer la escuela entera para poder encontrarla.

Si había hablado con Jane, ¿Significaba que se lo había dicho a ella? Eso supuso, por el hecho de que lo sacara a colación. Bueno, que Jane lo supiese no cambiaba nada, por lo que solo se relajó un poco.

― Ah, se lo dijiste a ella. ― Es todo lo que dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello y dándose un respiro. Sus latidos comenzaban a tomar un ritmo más relajado.

― Yep.

― Okay...

― ¿Okay?

Roxy no parecía entender.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Tú...? Oh dios mío, no. No lo sabes. Oh mierda, necesito una bebida. ¿Ven por qué no puedo estar sobria ni por un momento?

La rubia abrió su mochila y rebuscó entre cuadernos y lapiceras de colores desperdigadas sin una cartuchera. Sacó una botella con agua, aunque Dirk dudó que eso fuera agua. 

― ¿Saber qué?

― Los sentimientos que tiene Jane hacia Jake. ―Roxy comenzó a beber de la botella, haciendo fondo blanco.

Olía a vodka, pero ese detalle fue irrelevante. A Dirk por poco se le para el corazón.

― Roxy... Roxy, por favor, dime que Jane no está ahora con Jake, dímelo.

― Es tarde... ya han hablado y se fueron. ¿Es justo que su curso siempre tenga tantas horas libres? ¿Por qué sus profesores nunca vienen y los nuestros sí? Eso es injusto.

― Roxy, mierda, qué le dijiste a Jane.

La chica lo ignoró, sabiendo que la había cagado. Se bebió el resto de la botella, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

― ROXY.

― Yo... lo siento, Dirk. Es que llevas tantos años ocultándolo que parece que nunca tendrás el cojare para decirlo... quise decir coraje. Mierda. Y Janey es tan tímida que solo la insté para que le dijera, y creo que sí lo hizo...

― No lo puedo creer... ― Dirk se tapó la cara con las manos.

Ahora se sentía peor. Sabía que Jake no era homosexual y que tenía varias chicas detrás de él, aunque solían ser gente tímida como Jane. O un idiota como Dirk. Y Jake probablemente le daría una oportunidad a ella, y todos los años que venía aguantándose lo que sentía se irían a la mismísima mierda.

Sería insufrible. Algo que él no podría soportar. Y tampoco le arruinaría la felicidad a su amiga, eso sería de un verdadero hijo de puta, pero tampoco aprobaba lo que había hecho Roxy.

Y ahora se sentía traicionado por todos.

― Hey, Dirk... ¿Dirk?

No hubo respuesta. El chico de los lentes oscuros se dio la vuelta y se alejó inmediatamente de allí, ignorando los llamados de su amiga.

 

Dirk se detuvo enfrente de la residencia English.

Retrocedió dos pasos y se apoyó la mano fría sobre la frente caliente.

Se preguntó qué mierda hacía allí. Al no encontrar respuesta, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se echo a caminar a su casa, la cual se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Su cabeza no podía dejar de reproducir imágenes de Jake y Jane juntos. Eso le daba nauseas. Por un momento pensó que si aquello se consumaba, terminaría por echarse a llorar como un desgraciado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no sentía nada más que un vacio inmenso. A veces, en ese vacío podía sentir angustia, y de vez en cuando, tristeza.

En una ocasión, Roxy le había señalado que si no sentía nada era o porque no tenía sentimientos o porque era un insensible. Dirk respondió que no, que era diferente. Que el vacio era incluso peor que cualquier sentimiento, ya que el vacio es nada.

¿Alguna vez has sentido la nada consumiéndote? ¿Has experimentado la horrible sensación de no tener absolutamente nada adentro? ¿Ese vértigo de ni siquiera sentir las tripas y la sangre corriéndote en las venas? ¿Ese pensamiento que te taladra el cerebro diciéndote que da igual si te mueres o no, porque ya no sientes la vida?

No, Roxy había respondido que no. Y después de ello nunca volvieron a tocar el tema.

Dirk podía sentir eso y mucho más. Nada contorneada de tragedia. Y esa estupidez que unos no pueden imaginar, duele. Y mucho más que comunes sentimientos de estarse ahogando en tristeza. Porque la tristeza es palpable, y detectable, mientras la nada es simplemente vacía.

¿Cómo combates el vacio?

Naturalmente, hay que llenarlo.

Y ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión: Dirk debía llenarlo de Jake.

Cada abrazo, cada risa que compartían, cada semilla sembrada de esperanza que había mantenido el rubio hasta ese momento habían ido a llenar el hoyo que tenía en el pecho.

Sin embargo, si Jake se enamoraba de Jane... ese hueco jamás se volvería a llenar, ni siquiera verse medianamente completo. Estaría estancado como un bache que jamás podría llenar, al no tener los materiales correspondientes. Sí, podía buscar sustitutos, pero jamás sería lo mismo.

Y si bien Roxy le señalaba lo exagerado que podía a llegar a ser, Dirk sabía a diestra y siniestra lo que sentía y eso no era algo en lo que pudiese engañarse.

Si bien Jane era una buena amiga, también era una mujer fuerte. Ella podría con un rechazo, y Dirk podría soportar cualquier cosa menos esto. Esto sería su perdición total, ya que Jake había sido una especie de sostén emocional desde que lo conoció. No podía permitir que todo se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

Dio la vuelta y volvió a la casa de Jake, decidido.

Pero... volvió a contemplar la puerta de entrada donde había un cartelito que decía “English”. Le parecía tan estúpido...

No era cobardía, sino miedo. Son dos cosas diferentes, porque de no haber sabido que Jane habló con él primero, entonces Dirk hubiera sido capaz de soltarlo todo. Sin embargo, no era así, porque si ellos ya habían hablado y quedado juntos, entonces sería una situación bastante patética. Hasta había una posibilidad de que Jane estuviera en esa casa en este mismo instante. Por eso el miedo, el miedo a que tantos años guardando un secreto salga de la manera más apurada e inservible del mundo.

Y se decidió por volverse otra vez a su casa.

No terminó de decidir aquello que ya se estaba dirigiendo a tocar la puerta de la casa.

Después de todo, se recordó que no importaba. Si establecía una relación con Jane, terminaría deprimiéndose y siendo muy obvio, asique ya no tenía importancia.

Jake abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

― ¡Dirk!

― Hey...

― Pasa, pasa ―Lo invitó.

― En realidad solo vine a decirte algo... ―Aclaró, bajando la mirada aunque no la cabeza, para seguir firme en lo que iba a decir.

― Pero pasa, afuera hace frío y mi casa está bien calefaccionada... ―Lo invitó sosteniendo la misma sonrisa alegre y adorablemente tonta que lo caracterizaba.

Dirk entró, y no dio más de tres pasos que lo soltó.

Casi pudo escuchar cuando la bomba atómicamente nuclear cayó en el silencio de la habitación.

― Me gustas.

Se quedaron en un largo silencio, ya que la seriedad de Dirk hizo que a Jake no le cupiera ni una duda de que aquello no era una broma.

El mayor se mordió el labio al no obtener respuesta. La desesperación comenzaba a expandirse dentro de él y amenazaba con no ser pasajera. Jake se aclaró la garganta, aun teniendo casi la obligación de preguntar:

― ¿En... serio?

Dirk cerró los ojos, mas esa pequeña acción no era visible para el otro por sus anteojos oscuros, a los cuales estaba enteramente agradecido de que ocultaran parte de su expresión.

¿No te cansas de ser tan inocente como para no ver estas mierdas?

Eso es lo que tuvo ganas de responderle.

Pero algo adentro suyo le aconsejó y le hizo ver que no hacía falta cagarla más.

― Sí. ―Respondió bajo.

― Woa... realmente no sé cómo responder a esto...

Dirk comenzaba a arrepentirse rápidamente. No contó con la idea de que le estaría dando un problema y mucho menos con que, carajo, esto dolía más de lo que había esperado.

Por un segundo pensó que se quebraría. Muchos años guardándolo adentro no le habían hecho nada bien. Quería gritarle miles de cosas, aun sabiendo que no quería decirlas en voz alta. No, era mejor quedarse callado e intentar fingir ser el tipo duro de la situación.

― Dirk...

El aludido no contestó, sino que se le quedó viendo, a la espera de que continuara y terminara con todo de una vez por todas.

―... yo acabo de invitar a salir a Jane, ya que ella también dijo... bueno, lo mismo. Yo lo siento mucho, además que... ah, no sé qué decir, en serio. Esta situación es un poco extraña, ¿Entiendes?

Vamos, Dirk. Demuestra que eres hombre. Un Strider no es genial sólo por como se ve, sino también por cómo actúa.

Entonces, Dirk asintió, como si lo entendiera. Era fácil de entender. Jane le había expresado sus sentimientos, pero Jake no se los correspondía. Sin embargo, como es una chica inteligente y bonita, la invitó a salir para no verla triste. Es algo que haría Jake. Y él había llegado tarde, quedándose sin ninguna oportunidad.

Entonces siguió asintiendo y se dirigió a la puerta, incapaz de soportar estar tan cerca de él después de esto. Necesitaba de su tan buena y fiel amiga, la soledad.

― ¿Ya te vas? ―Preguntó con vos dudosa.

― Tengo que irme. ―Respondió con tono lacónico.

― Okay. Pero, Dirk, lo siento...

― Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Quiso sonreír pero supo al instante que no lo lograría, asique simplemente salió de allí.

 

Jake frunció la boca en modo de reproche. Pudo haber sido un puchero si no fuera que realmente estaba serio.

― A ver si entiendo, ¿Todos sabían de esto y yo recién me entero?

― No, Jake, yo no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo Roxy... hoy... ―Le explicó Jane.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes escusa?

― Por supuesto, Jakey. ¿Querías que traicionara a Dirk diciéndote que él está corazoncito corazoncito doki doki por ti?

― No, pero...

Jake suspiró. Tenía en cuenta lo difícil que era hablar de un tema serio cuando Roxy estaba borracha. Empezó a sentirse un tanto irritado.

― No hay peros, muchachito. Yo no te lo dije porque no iba a interferir en sus asuntos tan así, aunque créeme que le he dicho muchisisisimas veces que te lo dijera, pero él decía que no y no y no y no y no yno ynoyno... ya sabes...

― ¿Entonces por qué me lo contaste a mí? ―Inquirió Jane, tan preocupada como curiosa.

― Porque pensé que tendrías oportunidad y porque te quiero mucho~

Era sabido que Roxy era una alcohólica cariñosa, por lo que Jane tuvo que sacársela un poco de encima.

― Bueno... gracias. ―Respondió ella, sincera.

― De todas formas, me arrepento... digo, arriepento. Arre... arrepi... arrepen...

― Ya entendimos, Roxy... pero, ¿Por qué te arrepientes? Todo ha salido bien. ―Le sonrió Jane.

― Estás jugando, ¿No, Janey? Querida, no tienes idea...

― ¿Idea de qué?

― De lo que Dirk quiere a Jake...

En el silencio que le prosiguió a esa frase, los dos sobrios se miraron. Los ojos azules estaban confundidos mientras que los verdes no expresaban nada en especial. Estaban en un estado calculador, como si estuviera intentando establecer una relación entre las palabras de la rubia y los hechos de las últimas horas.

Como el silencio era incómodo, Roxy continuó hablando como si nada ocurriera.

― Oye, Jake.

― ¿Mmh?

― Jaaakey...

― ¿Qué?

― Me siento culpable.

Roxy bajó la vista y dejó caer la botella vacía al suelo. Sus dos amigos la miraron extrañados, ya que ella no solía ser una ebria melancólica. Sin embargo, ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

― Bueno, Roxy, no lo sientas así ―Dijo Jane―, ya que a mí me has hecho muy feliz, me ayudaste mucho y me apoyaste como una verdadera amiga... yo creo que no podías intervenir y dejar a todos contentos...

― No es así... Jane, eres una mujer fuerte, tal como dice Dirk. Tú podrías soportarlo, él claramente no puede...

― Pero si Dirk es uno de los tipos más geniales que he conocido. ―Interrumpió Jake― Él estará bien. No estaba tan mal cuando se fue de la casa, solo parecía algo decepcionado...

Roxy frunció el ceño.

― Jake. Jaake, no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Jaake, oh, mierda, que le he hecho a Dirk. Qué le he hecho...

Jane miró a Jake porque algo andaba mal. Roxy Lalonde no era una persona pesimista y mucho menos alguien culposo. No obstante, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

― Roxy... es tan... ¿Grave? ―Preguntó Jake.

― Lo es cuando soportas a Dirk durante estos... cuatro, cinco años volviéndose loco por ti a tus espaldas. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto lo has herido sin darte cuenta, o cuan feliz lo has hecho sin darte quenta? Oh, por todos los jesuses, por qué no le dije primero a Dirk.

La culpa de Roxy empezó a transmitirse a los demás.

― Pero... en serio que no lo vi tan mal ―Insistió Jake, en vano.

― Jaakey, hay algo que se llama figir... finn...gir. Eso.

― Quizá deberíamos ver como está. ―Propuso Jane.

― ¡Buena idea, todos a la casa de Dirk! ―Grito Roxy, volviendo a recobrar la parte alegre de su borrachera.

 

Resulta que Dirk no estaba en su casa. Eso fue una gran decepción para todos, y una real preocupación para Jake.

Decidió aguardar hasta el día siguiente y aclarar las cosas en el colegio.

Y es así que ahora Jake se encontraba buscando a Dirk por todos lados. Lo buscó en su salón de clases, en el de sus amigos, conocidos o todos en general. En el baño, por los pasillos, nada. ¿Había faltado?

No, estaba en el patio, observando la calle con aire ausente, a través de las rejas que separaban el instituto de la libertad.

― ¿Dirk?

El rubio pegó un respingo, sorprendido. Lo observó, claramente sin haberlo esperado.

― Hola...

― Ayer no estabas en tu casa...

― ¿Fuiste a mi casa?

― Uh, sí. Queríamos saber con las chicas si todo andaba bien...

― Todo anda bien.

Jake supo en seguida que era una mentira, por la forma en que se le quebró la voz. No podía estar seguro de cuanto le afectaba o qué pasaba exactamente por su cabeza, y todo era culpa de que los malditos anteojos obstruían sus ojos expresivos, y también, por supuesto, que era muy bueno para ocultar sus reacciones bajo la misma expresión de tranquila frialdad.

― Estoy bien, English. No eres el fin del mundo ni el centro del universo, ¿Lo sabes?

― Lo sé, per-

― Entonces bien. Tengo que ir a clase.

El aventurero quedó pasmado. No esperaba que fuera tan cortante y evasivo en estas cosas, por lo que lo siguió, mas ya lo había perdido de vista.

La segunda vez que habló con él, todo fue peor. Quizá si le hubiera hecho caso y fingido que todo estaba bien, no habría tomado el riesgo de empeorar las cosas. Aunque claro, Jake no ignoraría que su mejor amigo y hermano estuviera triste, mucho menos si era su culpa.

Pasó toda la hora siguiente pensando en qué decirle, empero tocó el timbre del recreo y automáticamente se olvidó de pensado, asique lo mejor que pudo hacer era buscarlo. Solo hallarlo y hablar con él.

― Dirk... Dirk escuchame, tenemos que hablar.

― ¿Hablar de qué? Estoy ocupado, tengo una prueba en la próxima hora y tengo que estudiar.

― ¡Deja de mentirme! No quiero que estés mal por mi culpa, asique vas a escucharme. Si estás triste o... o algo, debes decirme.

― ¿Y entonces qué? ―Respondió Dirk, amargo.

― Entonces... no lo sé, podría ayudarte, responsabilizarme, yo...

Dirk lo agarró de la camisa, ignorando que estaban en el medio del pasillo donde la gente iba y venía. Algunos observaban curiosos, otros susurraban. La mayoría se metía en sus propios asuntos antes que fijarse en lo que les pasaba a ellos dos.

― Escúchame tú. No quiero que de ninguna manera veas mis sentimientos como un peso que tienes que quitarte de encima. Si no te gusta lo entiendo, date media vuelta y bye bye.

― Dirk... yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo... ―Murmuró con tristeza, sabiendo que en parte, había dado en el clavo.

Le ocurría lo mismo que con Jane. Ella era linda y simpática. ¿Por qué habría de negarle salir con ella si la podía hacerla feliz y disfrutar de un par de salidas juntos? No le parecía una mala idea, para nada. Con Dirk le ocurría exactamente lo mismo, solo que no se le ocurría como estar con él sin afectar a Jane. Si bien era cierto que ella es una mujer fuerte, tampoco se imaginaba saliendo con un hombre, a pesar de no tener prejuicios contra eso.

― Yo... dame tiempo.

Y Jake le dio tiempo. Un tiempo que hizo más daño a Dirk y a Jane de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber imaginado:

Sí, el pelinegro había invitado a una cita a su amiga, pero no hubo nada más. Porque en el curso nuevo de Aprende a dibujar tu propia historieta, la había conocido a ella.

Aranea.

Una semana había pasado de que se conocían y ellos ya habían emprendido una relación amorosa. A Jake le había gustado en el instante en que la vio, y tuvo que hablar con Jane para avisarle y disculparse, porque lo de ellos jamás funcionaría.

Jane se entristeció, pero al día siguiente ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y a diferencia de Dirk, la de ella era genuina y sincera. En realidad, Dirk ni siquiera sonreía.

A veces lo saludaba, pero le dolía inmensamente saber que Jake estaba medio enamorado de otra chica. Veía sus intentos constantes de acercarse a él, pero Dirk siempre terminaba esquivándolo de cualquier forma.

Esa fue la única cosa que podía romper la completa felicidad de Jake.

No podía dejar de pensar en el Strider: ¿Cómo recuperar su amistad? ¿Alguna vez hubo verdadera amistad? ¿Cómo hacer para disfrutar de nuevo las tardes llenas de risas? ¿Las noches llenas de confianza en que se lo contaban todo antes de irse a dormir? ¿Las mañanas siguientes que sabía que habría miles más para apreciar? ¿Dónde habían quedado las mañanas siguientes?

Y cada vez que deseaba que las cosas fuesen como antes, empezaba a sentirse culpable porque gracias a Roxy sabía que Dirk había sufrido mucho sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Decidió intentarlo una vez más, hablar con Dirk. Insistir.

Sin embargo, el problema era personal, por lo que nada de escuela. Fue directamente a su casa, entrando sin permiso cuando el otro abrió preguntando un “¿Quién es?”.

― Dirk.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Jake?

― Te extraño. ―Soltó sincero.

Se mordió el labio y vio como el contrario ponía mala cara.

Por supuesto, se le había escapado. No supo cómo empezar y pudo ver con inquietud y agobio su idiotismo reflejado en la cara de Dirk.

Vio su expresión deformarse durante un segundo. A pesar de que se compuso en seguida, percibió su cansancio, su infinita tristeza.

La culpa volvió.

― ¿Quieres que sea sincero, Jake? Estoy harto de esto.

― ¡Yo también! No puedo dejar de pensar en los buenos tiempos que pasamos... quiero recuperar eso, Dirk, permíteme tenerlo de vuelta... ―Se acercó a él instintivamente, con ganas de darle un abrazo conciliador.

Se abstuvo, sabiendo que los gestos de cariño ya no tenían cabida, de la misma forma que en el pasado, en su nueva amistad.

― Yo también quisiera Jake, y cuando te pedí que me dieras un tiempo, era para enfriarme la cabeza e intentarlo, no para enterarme que sales con la primer zorra que está buena que conoces, Y NO SOLO ESO ―Dijo en voz más alta para dar énfasis, ya que vio la intención del menor de refutar ese comentario ―, no solo eso, sino que también heriste a Jane. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Jake? Pensé que por lo menos serías un buen amigo.

― Maldita sea, Dirk ―Respondió, enojado― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué saliera con ella mientras soy infeliz al no poder estar con la persona que quiero?

Eso fue un golpe duro. Las punzadas de envidia y de dolor azotaron a Dirk como si solo buscaran traerle dolor. Estaba agotado de la pura mierda que recibía su vida. No obstante, decidió contestarle fríamente, como lo había estado haciendo todos estos días.

― No, si en un primer lugar no hubieras sido tan estúpido para creer que debes hacerte responsable de los sentimientos de los demás y simplemente no la hubieras invitado a salir, Jane no hubiera albergado esperanzas.

Jake abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero no tenía argumento.

― Nadie me explicó cómo amar, Dirk. Yo en serio que no lo sé, y quiero experimentarlo, y lo siento tanto si no puedo contentar a todos. Estoy acá porque no quiero echar a perder la mejor amistad con la persona más genial que conocí en mi vida, no para herirte...

― No se nota, Jake. Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste es levantarme la voz.

― Perdón.

Un silencio incómodo atacó el momento. Se miraron, poniendo en el aire espeso toda clase de emociones, sin decirlas en voz alta. Jake carraspeó y finalmente habló.

― ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que puedes volver a ser mi amigo? ―Dijo con voz suave.

― Sí.

Jake sonrió suave y lo tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo a la sala de estar.

― Entonces prende el televisor, todavía no vimos esa película rara que querías ver.

Dirk se relajó, más tranquilo, pero aun tenía el corazón apretado entre alambre de púas. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que fingía no notar las lágrimas que no se permitía llorar.

 

Los días siguientes entre ambos fueron más como en un tiempo pasado. Volvieron las bromas, las corridas por los pasillos y los gritos exagerados. Las escapadas de clases para quedarse tirados en el suelo sin hacer nada tampoco faltaron. Las charlas de amigos, incluso de hermanos, volvieron a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, la incomodidad estaba presente.

Cada vez que Jake le decía que no podía salir ese fin de semana porque tenía planes con Aranea, se volvía a sentir mal. Porque sabía que Dirk perdía la sonrisa durante el resto del día y no había chiste que la recuperara.

Mientras tanto, Aranea le señaló que ya no lo percibía tan cerca como al principio. Jake se animó a contarle que era por un problema, relatándole lo que ocurría, y ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato le preguntó si él la quería y Jake le respondió que sí. Le preguntó si la amaba y Jake dudó. Le preguntó, sin presiones, si le veía futuro a esta relación. Jake quiso saber a qué se refería. Ella respondió a que si en algún futuro lejano se había imaginado aun con ella, viviendo juntos en un apartamento y adoptando alguna mascota pequeña como un pájaro o una tortuga. O un gatito.

Y Jake entendió su punto. Él no se había imaginado nada de eso: lo único que tenía por sentado de su futuro es que quería ser aventurero y que Dirk estaría siempre a su lado, como él estaría siempre para Dirk.

La pena lo invadió de repente y bajó la cabeza.

― No... No imagino nuestro futuro. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya, ¿Cierto?

Ella encogió los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa.

― Podemos verlo con el tiempo.

Y Jake estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no del todo.

 

Podemos verlo con el tiempo.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando.

La amistad entre Jake y Dirk volvió a ser lo mismo que era antes, aunque era meramente una apariencia superficial. Por dentro estaba podrida.

Dirk siguió adelante, pero no era lo mismo. Eso mismo llenaba la cabeza de Jake, quien no podía permitir perder la amistad más valiosa que hubiese podido imaginar.

Y al final, se dio cuenta que era inútil. Dirk nunca lo había visto como un amigo, a pesar de que lo habían sido. Más por el solo hecho de que el sentimiento del Strider ya no era secreto, todo se había ido a la mierda. Y al no ser correspondido, no había podido renacer nada de aquella vieja amistad, tan solo un intento vano de recuperar lo que ya se ha perdido.

Jake se dio cuenta de aquello cuando dejó de ver que las sonrisas que Dirk le dedicaba cada vez que pasaban el tiempo juntos, ya no eran sinceras. Él estaba fingiendo aceptar quedarse con la vieja amistad. ¡Fingiendo!

Al principio, Jake se enojó por su deshonestidad, dándose cuenta después que tampoco era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie... y si era así, entonces, ¿Por qué lo consumía el remordimiento de saber que podía cambiar las cosas?

No, él no podía. Su relación con Aranea iba increíblemente bien y no iba a estropearse por nada del mundo.

 

― Jake... creo que nuestra ruptura no puede seguir postergándose más.

Su sonrisa tembló al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, Aranea?

― Yo ya no siento que soy tu novia, Jake. ―Susurró con aplomo.

― ¿Mmh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró.

― Necesito atención, ¿Sabes? Ya no es lo mismo. Además, no quiero más esto...

― No, espera... lo siento, ¿Sí? Sabes que tengo problemas con mi mejor amigo y con otras cosas. Necesito...

― Necesitas tiempo. Lo entiendo, pero he aguantado hasta lo que pude y no me gusta esta situación. Te soy sincera, por eso lo máximo que te puedo pedir es un tiempo. Un tiempo lejos el uno del otro...

― Como... Espera, ¿Me estás dejando? ―El corazón de Jake empezó a latir con fuerza. Se sentía un idiota al haberla descuidado. Un completo imbécil. Veía su vida desmoronarse de a poco, primero con Dirk, ahora ella...

― No... Que sea mejor, un, hum... nos vemos luego, ¿Te parece?  
Aranea sonreía, aunque era la misma sonrisa de Dirk. Se veía forzada para no empeorar las cosas, amagando con desaparecer en cualquier momento para dejar entrever una expresión más conforme a la situación, algo ensombrecida por lo que no iba a ocurrir. La sonrisa le dolió más por el parecido a la del rubio que por caer en la cuenta de que la única mujer en la que se había interesado, estaba cortando la relación que en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de florecer.

Pero ya no.

Asintió y Aranea lo abrazó dulcemente antes de irse por donde había venido.

Jake podía afirmar dudosamente que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella le gustaba mucho. Decidió ir al único lugar donde se le ocurrió que podía llorar en el hombro de alguien con confianza, ese alguien que lo ayudara a aliviar la compresión de su corazón. Al mismo segundo que lo pensó, supo que era un maldito hijo de puta egoísta.

Dirk lo recibió en pijama, arqueando una ceja al no tener ni la menor idea de qué mierda hacia Jake un sábado a las once de la noche en la puerta de su casa.

― Yo ordené una pizza, no un English.

― Dirk, no... No estoy de ánimos para bromas. ―Murmuró.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Puedo pasar?

― Siempre.

Jake entró y subió las escaleras directamente al cuarto de su amigo, habitación donde el otro lo siguió sin decir nada.

Se sentaron en la cama, el menor con la vista gacha, fija en el suelo. Dirk esperó pacientemente a que hablara, pero él nunca comenzó.

― ¿Jake?

― No quiero hablar de ello.

― ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

Abrió la boca pero no lo sabía del todo, asique se encogió de hombros y abrió los brazos con timidez. No podía recordar la última vez que se habían dado un abrazo. Estaba seguro de que fue antes de que Dirk se confesara. Eso había sido hace meses. Jake necesitaba un abrazo.

Probablemente no acepte que vino especialmente para eso, además de para ver cómo estaba Dirk.

Se levantaron las cejas por arriba de los anteojos oscuros, como si lo hubiera sorprendido. Se inclinó y lo estrechó en un abrazo tierno, en el cual Jake se hundió con ganas y anhelo. Podía sentir que gran parte de lo que había perdido se había recuperado con esa cercanía.

Pudo verse a sí mismo tiempo antes, abrazando al mayor una vez pasada, cuando le agarró nostalgia y recordó a su hermano muerto, Dave. Y ambos se habían sentido mejor y las sonrisas habían regresado.

Jake suspiró, pensando en que de ahora en adelante todo iría de maravilla.

Sin embargo, English no se cansa de calificar su optimismo como algo completamente falso y erróneo, ya que en ese mismo instante sintió la humedad de unas gotas en su cuello y supo por la leve agitación del otro cuerpo que Dirk estaba llorando.

― ¿Dirk? Oh, no. No, no, no. No te lo permito, Dirk, escuchame, no estés así...

Sintió como lo abrazaba con más fuerza y entendió que no era la tristeza lo que componía las lágrimas (al menos, no del todo) sino la sensación de haber extrañado tanto un momento puro de sinceridad y de cariño.

En cambio, Dirk sentía más cosas. Lo había extrañado tanto... pero al mismo tiempo, y no hablando metafóricamente, sintió también como si lo apuñalaran. Le dolía el pecho como si le estuvieran clavando algo, mas no era menos que la desazón y la angustia haciéndole mierda por dentro.

Aun así, se compuso rápidamente y se separó, refregándose los ojos. Jake aprovechó para arrebatarle los anteojos y dejarlos lejos, queriendo ver por completo su cara. Se arrepintió al instante, porque los ojos del rubio estaban todavía mojados y se leía perfectamente la pena que contenían guardados en aquellos cristales color ambar.

― ¿Puedo saber qué pasó para que vinieras hoy? –Inquirió, desviando la vista sin dejar de refregarse los ojos disimuladamente para secarlos. Se sorbió la nariz y se quedó observando el árbol que se veía desde la ventana de su cuarto.

― Aranea terminó conmigo.

― Oh.

Se miraron un segundo y Jake terminó por rehuir a sus ojos de color peculiar.

― Creí que te alegrarías... ―Susurró, su reacción no había sido la que esperaba.

― Jamás me alegraría de algo que te pone triste...

― Por eso eres un gran amigo.

Jake comprendió el por qué los anteojos.

Cuando el color naranja de sus ojos se congeló, se dio cuenta lo mucho que podía llegar a herirlo con mencionarle la amistad. El único brillo que tenía su mirada era el de las lágrimas que se negaban a rodar libremente por sus mejillas, porque las limpiaba con la manga del pijama antes de que se escaparan.

― Dirk... ―Llamo Jake. El impulso le invadía la mente y terminó por ceder a él― Yo quisiera... si estás de acuerdo y, claro, si no lo tomas como, no sé, que me estoy compadeciendo ni nada de eso, mira, lo hago más por mí, aunque obviamente que por ti, lo que quiero decir es que, considerando todo lo que pasó y, y bueno, yo...

― ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ―Fue tan directo al grano que el menor casi se pone a híper ventilar de los nervios. Esto le parecía tan raro.

― S... sí.

― Ah, mierda.

El rubio no era la clase de persona que se pone a fantasear con el futuro, y a pesar de ello, esta escena la había imaginado de mil maneras diferentes dentro de su cabeza, manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día podría llegar a hacerse realidad. La verdad es que estaba decepcionado de que no fuera más romántica o por lo menos, correspondido.

Y aun así, empezó a pensar que vomitaría el corazón, ya que éste latía con fuerza llegando a revolverle el estómago entero, como si las mariposas que sentía revolotearan ciegas chocándose unas contra otras en un completo desorden y desborde de emoción.

― ¿Eso es un no? ―Preguntó Jake, confundido.

― No hay forma de que yo diga que no, Jake.

― ¿Ah, sí? Entonces... me alegro ―Dijo, aunque encogió los hombros en un intento de restarle importancia.

El minuto siguiente fue incómodo, nadie tenía qué decir ni cómo. Se quedaron callados, mirándose silenciosamente. El pelinegro comenzó a sentirse inquieto y terminó por abrazarlo de nuevo, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincero, incluso si lo arruinaba.

― Dirk...

― ¿Mh?

― No soy homosexual, pero no tengo ninguna objeción con salir contigo. De todas formas, no sé si podré... ya sabes, hacer que funcione como las demás parejas...

― ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―Oyó que el otro decía en su oído.

La cercanía que antes había sentido que los unía, ahora no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Todo era diferente, no tenía que verlo como un gesto de amistad, y eso le costaba.

― Hum... besos y esas cosas... ―Respondió apenado en un hilo de voz.

― Meh, yo podría darte una erección si quisiera.

Dirk hubiera deseado ver su cara al decir ese comentario. Lo decía solo para joderlo y molestarlo, para romper el ambiente tenso, aunque en el fondo lo pensaba en serio.

Jake se avergonzó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ocultando su rostro rojo. No creía en el comentario del otro, y no sabía que sería más bochornoso: que tuviera razón y funcionara o que no.

― Yo hablaba en serio, Strider.

― ¿Y yo no? ―Siguió bromeando, de ánimos para moléstalo.

Se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo. Es como si su sufrimiento no hubiese sido en vano y eso lograba llenarlo de dicha. Dio un apretón suave al abrazo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y se separaba, sonriéndole levemente.

Si Jake le pudiera dar un nombre a esas acciones, hubiera sido asdfghjklñ. Así lo sintió, como un derroche de ternura por parte de quien etiquetaba como persona fría. Al parecer no lo era y todo seguía siendo extraño y confuso. Trató de distraerse y entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo.

― Dirk... ¿Por qué tu pijama tiene ponys? Espera, ¿Eso es...?

― No es My Little Pony.

Jake se rió, porque sí era. Se tapó la boca cuando se le escapó una carcajada al ver el odio en los ojos del Strider. Por un instante sintió que había logrado volver el tiempo atrás... lo había visto sonreír y después molestarse con él sin enojarse de verdad. Y Jake se rió tanto que casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Había perdido toda confianza respecto a que todo volvería a ser como antes, y ahora lo era. Y Dirk parecía más feliz.

Lo tomó del rostro y Jake dejó de reírse. Dirk estaba serio, y vio sus ganas de besarlo. Su anhelo, lo que había esperado por ello. Y si él lo rechazaba sabia que heriría sus sentimientos otra vez, por lo que se dejó besar.

Dirk, por su parte, sabía con certeza que si un meteorito cayera en su casa y los matara a todos, él ya podía morir feliz. Sus labios se presionaban junto a los de Jake y los fue moviendo lentamente, besándolo pero tratando de no pasarse, teniendo en cuenta que el otro ni siquiera estaba preparado. Fue simple y dulce, tan solo para saciar las ganas que había estado acumulando desde hace años.

Se separó diciéndose estúpido mentalmente. ¿Saciar las ganas? Solo las había aumentado hasta que se le hizo irresistible la idea de darle un beso en los labios otra vez, a sabiendas que Jake ni siquiera estaba correspondiendo. Puso toda su voluntad en no volver a hacerlo y sucumbir a los deseos impropios que tenía sobre Jake.

Lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose si con Aranea él había sido así o solo era su culpa. ¿Funcionó tanto tiempo con ellos? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado? ¿Qué límites se habían puesto? Sabía que Jake había estado loco por ella, pero su impresión se fue marchitando a la par de la relación. Trató de no pensar en la chica y su noviazgo con Jake, para no tener celos (cosa para lo que ya era tarde).

Jake seguía perplejo, en su propio alboroto mental. Dirk lo había besado. Era infinitamente diferente a cuando lo hacía Aranea. Ella era tierna y lo hacía como un gesto descuidado, como una pequeña alegría casual del momento. Besos cortos a los cuales él siempre había correspondido con ganas, pero no había nada más. En algún momento había pensado en pasar de eso y llegar a subir un nivel más, logrando que los besos fueran más largos y excitantes. Pero no más. No había más.

Con Dirk sí había más, pero seguía siendo distinto. Era dulce pero se estancaba ahí. No podía ver nada más de allí, tan solo ternura y desorden de pensamientos, tales como Que mierda estoy haciendo y Ojalá Dirk esté siendo feliz.

― Dirk... ―Susurró. Quería evadir a toda costa cualquier tipo de conversación y, sobre todo, más acción. Tenía suficiente por una noche.― Estoy cansado, ¿Podemos dormir?

El contrario asintió, ido. Le hizo lugar en la cama y él apagó las luces antes de acostarse a su lado. Jake se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la punta de la cama, acurrucándose cerca del calor corporal del contrario. Esperó a que lo abrazaran y cuando eso ocurrió, empezó a pensar que esto no podía ser tan malo y con el tiempo, si se movía algo de él y ponía voluntad, podía dejar de fingir que sentía algo y empezar a sentirlo de verdad.

Se durmió con la idea de una relación estable que funcionara, pero eso no pasaría hasta que English se enamorara de verdad.

 

El día siguiente, Jake lo pasó en casa de Dirk. Discutieron, se amigaron, rapearon y vieron películas malas de acción. De vez en cuando, el rubio le robaba un beso que dejaba al otro en blanco, con los labios tirados hacia adelante a la espera de un nuevo beso o de algo ocurrente qué decir. Como nunca se le ocurría qué decir, simplemente se quedaba callado.

Los silencios a veces llegaban a fastidiar a Dirk.

En los días de escuela, todo era normal. Se comportaban como solo amigos, como los hermanos que habían sido toda la vida. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el modo de actuar en la institución, simplemente fue como un acuerdo en silencio.

Pero por más que Dirk se engañara, en el fondo sabía que Jake no sentía ni un cuarto de amor romántico que había llegado a sentir por Aranea. Aceptar que la persona que amaba no iba enamorarse de él ni estando propiamente juntos, fue incluso más doloroso que verlo salir con la mujer rara de anteojos a la cual le gustaban las arañas. No, esto era mucho peor.

Tarde o temprano tuvo que enfrentarlo. A pesar de querer tener atado a Jake durante toda su vida a su lado, no era lo que debía hacer. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y, cuando estuvieron juntos, decidió hablar de frente.

― ¿Jake?

La sola pregunta lo dejó sin aire. Le dolía todo lo que sabía que iba a venir. Comenzaba a odiarse lentamente, pero luego recordó que, como estaban, nunca llegaría a nada con Jake. Tampoco quería aguardar sentado a que English se cansara de él y terminara por dejarlo. Asique decidió terminar con todo por sí mismo. Intuyó que de esa forma seria menos doloroso para él.

Jake aun se debatía entre las películas nuevas que había comprado recientemente. Quería elegir la mejor para verla primero, mas la decisión de films tan prometedores lo entusiasmaba tanto como lo exasperaba. Interrumpió su debate interno de argumentos para prestarle atención a su novio.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Dirk sabía de antemano que la respuesta era no. Y fue un no, claro y triste, como si el otro realmente hubiera intentado que la relación funcionara, asique le dio crédito por ello mentalmente y se concilió con aquello. Se sintió patético. Le dolía el pecho, una punzada que sobrepasaba lo emocional para volverse físico y dolerle de verdad. Ugh. A veces deseaba ser un robot. Los robots no tienen sentimientos y pretenden tenerlos, por eso están bien.

Pero Dirk no estaba nada bien.

― Entonces deberías dejar de fingir por mí. Vuelve con Aranea si quieres, eres libre de hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

― Err... Espera un segundo, ¿Estás terminando conmigo? ―Preguntó, confundido.

― Eso parece.

Jake se quedó en silencio y asintió.

― ¿Tienes ganas de ver la película o...?

― No. Mírala si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí pero no prestaré atención.

― Hum... bueno.

Jake empezó la película. Ya no tenía ánimos para verla, mucho menos sabiendo que Dirk no estaba bien: tenía la mirada ausente y perdida en la nada, el cansancio emocional se le notaba incluso con los anteojos negros.

Jake se preguntó por qué tenía que hacerle tan mal a una persona que quería tanto. Solo quería hacerlo feliz y nada de lo que hiciera funcionaba.

Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no era el fin del mundo, como había dicho una vez. Se dio cuenta que abrazarlo no serviría de absolutamente nada, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sin embargo, las ganas de abrazarlo comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes en su interior. Entonces comprendió que no era solo eso.

Dirk le había dejado, al igual que Aranea. De repente se sintió solo y fracasado, pero esos fueron sentimientos pasajeros, ya que lo que invadió su alma fue pesar. Ahora nada volvería a ser como antes.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir despacio. Eso era estúpido. Serían como hermanos al igual que antes. Tarde o temprano, Dirk lo enfrentaría. Pero... ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo mal?

Por supuesto. Cuando pensaba que nada volvería a ser como antes ni se le pasó por la cabeza el estar hablando de los super bros que eran, sino de la relación que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Le harían falta los besos sorpresa. Echaría de menos dormir entre los brazos calentitos de Dirk. Extrañaría los abrazos dulces, no los incómodos que supo que tendría ahora por delante. Y añoraría sobre todo la relación que habían conseguido juntos, la conexión que lograron establecer de modo tan preciso, que se perdería.

Incluso las cosas le gustaban más que antes. Lo que había empezado con un simple roce de labios cobró el sentido propio de un beso. Jake podía afirmar en su fuero interno que le gustaba cuando Dirk lo besaba. Le dejaba un sabor dulzón en la boca que lo provocaba a relamerse y a querer más. Esa necesidad de querer más desaparecía rápidamente, por lo que no importaba en aquellos instantes. Pero ahora, la sola idea de no poder tenerlos más, de no sentir ese gustito y esa sensación agradable de que Dirk lo amaba le parecía absurdo, por no decir angustioso.

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Que frase más idiota. Jake sabía perfectamente lo que tenía y había sido feliz con ello. Pero... pero ya lo había perdido.

― Dirk ―Las palabras se le escaparon apuradas, empezando a sentir miedo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jake enfrentó el miedo. No era el mismo que podía sentir en los bosques o en las selvas de los alrededores de la casa de su abuela, donde iba de aventuras. Al enfrentarse a un animal salvaje de la selva, por más grande e intimidante que se vea, siempre podía hacerle estallar el cráneo de un balazo. Y si no alcanzaba, English siempre llevaba munición suficiente para hacerle tragar plomo.

Por más que quisiera, no podía matar el veneno que se inyectaba el mismo al darle vueltas a los pensamientos que empezaron a desbordarlo. Era desesperante verse caer en un punto donde no se ve el retorno, solo se divisa la perdición.

― ¿Mmh? ―Le contestó.

― Dirk... ―Repitió.

― ¿Qué?

El mayor frunció el ceño. El otro parecía haberse trabado y él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo quería perderse un rato en su mente y Jake parecía estar sufriendo una especie de retardo mental.

― Yo... uh.

Dirk enarcó una ceja. Se preparó para las lamentaciones por parte de su amigo. Los no quiero que estés triste y todas esas porquerías que te dicen para animarte, que siempre terminan siendo la fuerza que hunde el cuchillo más profundo y termina por tocar más dolorosamente tus tragedias.

Pero no fue para nada lo que ocurrió.

Jake lo abrazó, aferrándose a su ropa y arrugándola.

― No, Dirk, no puedes... es decir... yo te gusto, ¿No? Entonces no... Vaya, mierda. No me dejes. Yo no quiero que lo hagas, yo no estoy para nada seguro de lo que está pasando aquí, osea adentro mío, pero duele y... y... y voy a extrañar mucho todo... todo lo...

― Jake, tranquilo. ―Murmuró, pero él no estaba siguiendo su propio consejo. De hecho, era quien estaba asfixiando a Jake con la fuerza de su abrazo, como si temiera que las palabras no fueran reales.

― Es solo...

― ¿Qué?

― Te quiero.

― Yo también, Jake, pero...

― Te quiero de esa manera, Dirk.

Eso lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el día mismo en que se había confesado. Le parecía como si hubieran pasado años de ese día, cuando no habían pasado ni seis meses. Los días pasan lento cuando estas destruido y solo sientes nada. Esa nada que solo Jake sabía cómo llenar.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero, ¿Es que había funcionado? Se tragó la vergüenza y preguntó, odiando hasta el fondo de su ser el calor que le invadió las mejillas:

― Al final... ¿Sí te enamoré? ―Su voz era baja, insegura. Se sentía idiota preguntarlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba saberlo con urgencia.

― No.

Algo se rompió dentro de Dirk.

Mierda.

Oh, no, aguarden. Falsa alarma. Dirk, de antemano, no tenía nada dentro más que vacio. Nada podía romperse dentro del vacío. Estaba bien, estaba bien, estaba bien, estaba... estaba para la reputísima mierda. Por primera vez en su vida deseó morirse, y terminar con su vida de verdad. Pero su valentía no abarcaba tanto.

― ¿Entonces qué fue todo lo... lo que dijiste...? ―Se animó a preguntar con la voz quebrada.

― Dirk... creo que me enamoré de los momentos.

― ¿Eh?

― De los momentos que pasamos juntos. De... los besos que me das, de todo eso. De cómo hemos estado viviendo desde que somos “algo”. No es solo de ti, es de todo, de... ¿Se entiende o estoy quedando como un maldito idiota?

― Las dos cosas, English. ―Respondió Dirk. La sonrisa se le escapó junto a un quejido. ―Y pagarás todo lo que me hiciste sufrir. Y con creces.

― ¡No es justo!

― Sí lo es.

Estaban bromeando, pero la fuerza del abrazo no se redujo y ninguno quiso hablar más de sentimientos. No hacía falta decir lo que ya se había dicho demostrado en momentos, como decía Jake.

De repente Dirk dejó de sentirse vacio. Fue glorioso. Su corazón ya no dolía a cada latido, sino que irradiaba calor a todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir vivo. Jake era la cuerda que ponía en buen funcionamiento su corazón.

Hundió el rostro en su cuello, los cabellos negros haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Jake siempre había olido a naturaleza y eso le recordaba a los días de lluvia en que se quedaban viendo películas juntos. Y comprendió a lo que se refería. Enamorarse de momentos era una forma casi más hermosa de compartirse uno mismo a otra persona.

Se separó suavemente para darle un beso. Y luego otro. Y a ese otro le siguieron más. Porque Jake le estaba devolviendo los besos, y lo hacía con ganas. Terminó por aplastarlo contra el sofá, con ganas de cumplir lo que más quería hacer con él.

― Jake... ― Susurró.

― ¿Qué?

― Tú sabes qué.

Jake sabía qué, pero le daba vergüenza. Sin contar que todavía tenía las miles de dudas que jamás se habían aclarado. Como si sería capaz de sentir la pasión que era necesaria o el hecho de haber cargado de expectativas su primera vez. Por ahí no sería tan especial como se decía y corría el riesgo de decepcionarse. Jake odiaba decepcionarse. Pensó en que Dirk fuera hombre no ayudaba nada a sentirse más seguro al respecto. Siempre pensó que lo haría por primera vez con una hermosa mujer.

Pero por otra parte, quería hacerlo con él. Porque sabía que lo amaba demasiado y eso era suficiente para él.

― Sí...

― ¿Sí qué? ―Contestó Dirk, olvidando que esperaba una respuesta. Estaba muy ocupado acariciando y besando al contrario como para acordarse de aquello.

― Que podemos... tú sabes qué.

Dirk sonrió y acercó su boca al oído del menor.

― Te prometo que no te olvidarás jamás de esta noche.

Jake tragó y se estremeció imperceptiblemente. La voz había sido baja y sensual, dándole una sensación extraña a su estomago. Todo era raro y de repente se encontró con la respiración agitada.

Dirk se sentía como un niño en una dulcería. Prácticamente tenía a Jake English a su merced. El deseo de hacerle las cosas más sucias pensadas invadió su cabeza, pero las apartó rápidamente. No, quería hacerle el amor, propiamente dicho.

Se relamió los labios y le sacó la chaqueta verde que siempre usaba. La dejó a un lado y besó como nunca se cansaría, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la remera.

El pelinegro se estremeció bajo su tacto, esta vez notándose. Dirk deslizó sus manos por el pecho hasta la entrepierna. Recordó cuando le dijo que no sabía si era capaz de hacer cosas de pareja o ese tipo de cosas. Entonces, él se encargaría de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Frotó con la palma insistentemente mientras la otra mano rozaba el muslo con pequeñas caricias. Sus labios descendieron de la boca al cuello, repartiendo besos mojados al azar.

Jake sentía el rostro arder y agradeció que el otro no lo viera. Su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir cada toque y eso lo empujaba lentamente a desesperación. Quería más tanto como quería que se detuviera. Decirle que parara porque lo estaba volviendo loco no sería muy coherente, mas dejarle seguir tampoco era una idea que... al diablo, ni siquiera podía pensar. 

Se hundió más contra el acolchonado sillón, abriendo tímidamente las piernas de par en par. Sentía cosquilleos y movimientos involuntarios en su cuerpo, pero no eran desagradables porque solo lo llenaban de calor. Era un poco molesto, ya que se iba sintiendo acalorado y se dio cuenta que no solo lograría hacerlo con Dirk, sino también lo disfrutaría y cumpliría sus estúpidas expectativas. Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Dirk besó sus muslos antes de sacarle el pantalón de un tirón. Jake se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la cabeza, pero volvió a acostarse al sentir la boca húmeda del rubio mojar su ropa interior. Su boca se quedó allí mientras las manos exploraban su cuerpo con lujuria, arrugando su ropa como si no importara.

Jake lo miró con fastidio. Quería que moviera su boca y la pusiera a trabajar. Solo estaba babeando su ropa interior y... y empezaba a sentirse duro de tan solo sentirlo. Y verlo solo empeoraba su situación.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera. De todas formas, se sentía bastante bien, por más que lo desesperara la lentitud. Se dejó llevar perdiendo la noción del tiempo, interrumpiendo su torturante gozo cuando la necesidad comenzó a hacerse más latente.

― Dirk... ―Llamó en un susurro, pero no hubo respuesta.― Dirk... hey...

No le contestaba. Seguía ocupado apretando y arrastrando sus dedos por su cuerpo cada vez más excitado, masajeando y acariciando más cualquier zona que descubriera que era sensible.

― Te dije que te daría una erección. ―Fue lo único que contestó, con tono divertido.

Jake lo maldijo en voz baja y se arqueó. Dirk estaba tocando de nuevo su miembro a través de la tela. No aguantó más y lo tomó del pelo, tirando sin mucha fuerza.

― Dirk. ―Dijo ahora con voz más autoritaria, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran rojas de la vergüenza que le daba tener que actuar para conseguir lo que quería.

Él solo sonrió y apretó sus labios, haciendo que el menor soltara un jadeo involuntario. Dirk se alejó y le bajó le sacó la ropa interior.

Ropa tras ropa fue quedando en el olvido, al igual que los gemidos iban ocupando la habitación. Dirk dejó de estimular y preparar a Jake para poder hacérselo de verdad. Las ganas le recorrían el cuerpo y ya no podía retrasar más el ansiado momento.

Lo tomó del trasero para hacer que levantara las caderas y poder así cumplir lo que tantas veces había deseado.

Jake soltó un quejido. Estaba sensible a todo tipo de sensaciones nuevas. Si bien había algunas que no le gustaban, como el ardor que le producía el otro al entrar dentro de él, pero no eran nada. Nada era nada. Se sentía completamente abrumado por la pasión que lo había encendido, y las molestias solo nimiedades sin importancia.

Podía sentir a Dirk dentro de él. Sentía su miembro en su interior y lo sentía a Dirk adentro del corazón. En aquellos momentos en que se habían querido y amado, tanto como hermanos o pareja, lo sentía también en cada gesto amoroso que recibía.

Quería devolver cada cosa. Como un Gracias por estar, por esperarme. Por enamorarme. Porque, mierda, valía la pena. Tener a Dirk Strider dándote duro pero con amor contra el sofá era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

A pesar de que el otro estaba siendo algo bruto para su primera vez, lo prefería así. Satisfacía plenamente lo que pedía su cuerpo, mientras le daba besos tiernos a los que Jake intentaba responder con un abrazo fuerte o algunos besos distraídos.

Sintió lentamente como iba construyendo su orgasmo. Poco a poco los estremecimientos se volvían espasmos, que a su vez lo hacían temblar de pura excitación. Se sentía lleno y podía ver a Dirk feliz, su rostro sudado y concentrado en complacerlo, cosa que estaba haciendo a la perfección.

Jake notó como, con una estocada especialmente profunda, se retorció y se le nubló el mundo por puro lujuria. Había rozado algo allí que le dio vuelta todo. Ahora quería más de ello.

― Ahí, Dirk, c-como antes ―Rompió el silencio que habían mantenido hasta ese instante, sin contar los sonidos indecentes.

― ¿Mhg?

― A donde... eh... ah... mmh...

Jake se maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar antes de terminar de hablar. Dirk no entendía bien, ya que parecía en otro mundo, en su burbuja personal de felicidad. El pelinegro suspiró y lo agarró del trasero, empujando con fuerza y gimiendo más alto que antes al volver a sentir como una corriente eléctrica nacía en la base de su columna y subía hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza.

El Strider entendió el mensaje. Duro. Dejó eso de hacerle el amor y decidió empujar con fuerza contra el menor, más rápido, más fuerte. Oía los gemidos de su amante como el más hermoso soundtrack de la película donde ahora el protagonista, a quien al final, todo le salía bien.

Para él, Jake es perfecto. Y ahora podía estar contento el resto de su vida por el solo hecho de estar a su lado.

Jake fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo. Soltó el nombre del otro junto a un te amo que sonó extraño, pero encajaba con lo que sentía más de lo que hubiese podido expresar de otra forma.

Dirk lo abrazó con fuerza y salió del menor para venirse fuera de él y no molestarlo. El te amo sonaba mejor con la voz del mismo Jake que su imaginación repitiendo cosas que pensaba que no iban a ocurrir jamás, hasta el día de hoy.

Y le respondió con un yo también te amo, porque era lo que había querido decirle al poco tiempo que se enamoró de él.

Algo que guardó adentro suyo tanto tiempo.

Te amo.

Lo repitió varias veces, hasta quedarse dormido.

 

― Diiiiiiiiirk...

― Mññ.

El rubio no despertaba. Jake rodó los ojos con cara de sueño, observando el enchastre que habían dejado la noche anterior. Pensó en que debería limpiarla luego, pero primero tenía que despertar a Dirk.

Decidió que podía aprovecharse de su nueva relación, ¿No? Al menos para despertarlo...

― Dirk... ―Le susurró al oído con voz melosa y divertida, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, esperando a ver la reacción del mayor.

Los ojos anaranjados se abrieron de par en par y lo observaron confundido.

― Buen día.

Dirk no dijo nada. Estaba extrañado. Jake se rió.  


― Eres un idiota, Strider.

― ¿Yo? ¿Y yo que hice? ―Se refregó la cara, medio dormido.

― Nada, nada.

Jake no iba a decirle que ahora, a la luz de la mañana, Dirk le parecía lindo. Especialmente porque sonreía.

Debía de ser el sueño y el cansancio que lo hacían pensar cosas raras.

Pero era realmente lindo cuando sonreía.

Y estos eran los momentos de los que se había enamorado Jake English.


End file.
